


5, 10, 18, 21, 25

by xxstk122



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Childhood, College, Elementary School, M/M, highschool, mentioned drinking, work life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxstk122/pseuds/xxstk122
Summary: Hyunwoo was 5 when he met Kihyun but Hyunwoo was 25 when he realized he already met the love of his life.ShowKi bingo card B: Childhood





	5, 10, 18, 21, 25

“Mom, he’s so small” Hyunwoo says while looking at the kid across the room

“Yes dear, he’s only a year younger than you though. Why don’t you befriend him?” his mom replies

“What if I crush him? I’m.. I’m so big compared to him” the 5 year old asks in worry

His mother chuckles at this “Don’t worry, I’m sure you won’t. Now go on, make some friends Hyunwoo”

Hyunwoo walks slowly with a little push from his mother.

They moved in just a couple of days ago in this neighborhood.

The Yoo Family lived a couple of door away and was nice enough to welcome them over for dinner.

 

“Hello, I’m Hyunwoo” he says as he stands next to the small kid playing alone with his small toy cars.

The smaller child looks up and stands “I’m Kihyun. Do you wanna play with me?”

Hyunwoo gives back a nod and they both sit down and play with their toys.

 

Hyunwoo was 5 when he met Kihyun, his new neighbor.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hyung, are you okay?” Kihyun asks his friend

Hyunwoo just sniffs and tries to contain his tears. He got bullied again by the kids in their class because he was fat.

 

Kihyun squats beside him and hugs Hyunwoo to try and comfort him.

“Don’t worry Hyunwoo hyung, I’ll protect you!” the smaller says proudly.

 

Hyunwoo didn’t know why but he felt a sense of security as he heard Kihyun said that. He nods in return and wipes his tears away.

“Thank you, Kihyunnie”

The next day Hyunwoo finds out that Kihyun put a bunch of rocks in the bullies bags and put glue inside of their shoes because he got caught and he saw Kihyun arguing with his parents.

“But they bullied Hyunwoo hyung! I had to defend him!” Kihyun tells his parents.

It makes Hyunwoo giggle but he knows Kihyun is in a lot of trouble because of him and it makes him feel bad. So in return, he and Kihyun went to eat ice cream (his treat of course) as a simple kind of gesture.

 

“Thank you hyung! You didn’t have to but this ice cream is delicious!” Kihyun says with a smile that makes his eyes form into crescents and makes his cheek dimples stick out.

 

Hyunwoo was 10 when he realized he has to protect Kihyun’s smile no matter what.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey wanna go watch a movie tonight at my house?” Hyunwoo asks Kihyun on their way home from class.

 

“I want tooooo~ I really do but I have so much homework to do. Maybe next time, hyung” the younger reluctantly refuses.

 

“Yah. I think you’re working too hard. Relax Kihyunnie, you’re doing fine.”

 

“But I have to study really hard if I want to end up in the same university as you.” Kihyun says in a soft whisper but it was enough for Hyunwoo to hear it.

 

“Aishh. Don’t worry, you’re smarter than me. You’ll get in there for sure” He pats the younger’s head.

 

They continue to walk in silence. Their relationship transformed into comfortable silences over the years. It’s like both of them didn’t need to say unnecessary stuff to each other because they knew.. They both knew each other so well.

 

It was only a few months before Hyunwoo would be going to graduate and college. Having a year gap wasn’t a big deal before because they were always in the same school but now things have to change. Hyunwoo will be transferring to university and Kihyun will still have to stay a whole year without him.

It’s gonna be weird to not see each other every day or walk home together on the same road of their homes. Both of them say nothing about it though, even after years of growing together it seems awkward to be verbally affectionate now that they were all adolescents.

 

“Take care there, hyung”

“I will. You take care here too”

“Make sure to eat on time. Be careful of strangers! Don’t trust just anybody, ok?”

Hyunwoo laughs and nods.

“Also don’t over work too much but do your homeworks and sleep on time-“

“ahhhh I think I’m gonna be happy not to hear your nagging anymore” Hyunwoo jokes and Kihyun punches his arm back and they both laugh like little children.

 

Hyunwoo was 18 when he realized Kihyun was a big part of his life. Being miles away from each other for the first time since they were kids made him think how much he misses the younger and it makes his heart ache.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hyung, I’m sorry I had to cancel again. I’m so busy and your uni is kinda far away from mine so I really have no time left..”

 

“It’s okay Kihyun, I understand. Let’s just re-schedule, okay?”

 

“Okay hyung, I’ll update you. Later!” Kihyun drops the call and Hyunwoo sighs.

 

Kihyun decided to go to a different university that offered him a scholarship and of course Hyunwoo was happy for him. A lot can change in a year, especially if you don’t see or talk to each other everyday anymore.

 

This was the 3rd time Kihyun cancelled on their suppose to be dinner reunion.

He doesn’t blame the kid one bit. Kihyun was experiencing a lot of new things and enjoying his new environment. He just feels sad about how excited he’ll be to see his childhood friend again but it just gets cancelled hours before the said event.

 

Sure Hyunwoo had a lot of college friends that he loved to hang out with but Kihyun was different. Kihyun knew him like the back of his hand, Kihyun knew him in no way anyone could. Not to sound dramatic but Hyunwoo misses his childhood friend a lot.

 

One night, Hyunwoo hears his phone ring out loud. He looks at his clock to see it was almost 2 AM. He picks up his phone without looking who it was calling and answered it immediately.

 

“Hello?” his voice was still groggy

 

“H-hyunggggg~ Hyunwooooo hyungggg~” the voice on the other end says

 

He takes a look at the contact “Kihyun? Are you okay?”

 

“Hyung~ They broke up with me. I- I feel so worthless… am I worthless?” his voice is slurry and Hyunwoo knows Kihyun was drunk

 

“Ki, where are you? Who are you with?”

 

“I’m at some bar or something.. I’m here alone because I’m worthlessssss”

 

“No, no Kihyunnie. You aren’t worthless. Send me your location, I’ll pick you up. Just stay there and don’t drink anymore please” Hyunwoo says with worry

 

“Okaaayyyy~” Kihyun drops the call and he recieves a location immediately

 

Good thing cabs were easy to find because there were less people outside. The bar Kihyun went to was fairly close and the cab driver was nice enough to wait for Hyunwoo to grab his friend inside and bring them to Kihyun’s apartment.

 

Kihyun starts sobbing in the car. Hyunwoo puts an arm over him and hugs him tight. Kihyun only proceeded to snuggle closer to him and tried to cry quietly.

 

They arrive at Kihyun’s apartment and Hyunwoo places him softly on the bed.

He wipes the tears still going down on the younger’s face.

 

Hyunwoo was 21 when he realized he’d do anything, _absolutely anything_ to make Kihyun happy like he deserves to be.

 

* * *

 

Years go by and they have both graduated college.

Hyunwoo was working in a business firm while Kihyun was an accountant for a big company.

They never lost communication with each other again. They only continued to hang out and update one another with their lives.

 

They were having a casual dinner together. A routine they made lately, to make sure they can at least meet once a week.

Sometimes they even see each other twice a week or they’d even spend free weekends with each other.

Dinner was already done and they were on their way to the train station when it started snowing.

 

The younger didn’t bring a scarf, he was confident he could handle the cold but Hyunwoo removed his scarf and gave it to him before he could protest.

The snow made Kihyun look more angelic than he already did.

Hyunwoo can feel his heart beat faster, like everything around him disappeared and he can only see Kihyun.

 

“Kihyun, I love you” he says calmly

It wasn’t planned. It wasn’t anything exciting or overly romantic.

 

“I love you too” Kihyun says and gives him a peck on the lips

 

They automatically lace their fingers together and walked in sync.

No other words were needed, no other explanation or reasons to give because they knew. They both knew what they had together.

 

Hyunwoo was 25 when he realized he was in love with the person he met when he was 5, that he met his soulmate, his one and only, his everything 20 years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry for the bingo!! I'm sorry I submitted it late, I was busy but I hope you like this!  
> I tried a different writing style in general so it might be bad but let me know what you think :D
> 
> This fic is inspired by "DAYS GONE BY" by DAY6


End file.
